Chessboard
by KillamriX88
Summary: Find out what happens when self-righteous sass meets idealism. Well, kissing, mostly. I mean, that is why you're here, right? A collection of one-shots featuring our favorite heiress and cat-eared faunus girl, Weiss and Blake.


**In Reality...**

Weiss could not believe what she was doing. She was like a child breaking curfew. She was huddled under her sheets using her scroll for a light source so she could read a book. It wasn't her book and she'd rather die than let anyone know she was reading it.

The book belonged to Blake. One day, Blake had been late for once of their classes and had hastily stuffed it under her pillow. Later they'd split up, with Weiss heading back first. She wasn't sure what had possessed her, she knew it had been an invasion of privacy, but she wanted to know what book Blake was hiding.

It was a "romance" novel Weiss had found. A very graphic one at that. Not so explicit that it would make one's eyes bleed, but the reader would know exactly what was happening. Every last juicy detail.

With a burning blush she'd begun to flip through the pages. Then she wanted to know more. What had happened? She'd had to go back to the beginning of the book, she'd had to get the whole story. But she'd had limited time, she'd had to put it back.

Blake was a fast reader though and she'd already been near the end when Weiss had found it. Weiss had memorized the book and paid attention to where Blake hid it. When no one was looking, Weiss would snatch it and hide it in her bed so that she could read it when everyone else had fallen asleep.

Sometimes, when she was feeling brave, she'd even scurry off with it for some daytime reading.

 _"Finally, the last chapter..."_ she thought as she flipped a page. She could end this torturous, shameful existence and claim that her curiosity was satisfied. One page, then five, then twenty. Finally, the last, thirty-two page chapter came to an end. _"Wait... that's it?"_ She shut the book and turned it so that she could look at the spine. _"Volume one. Of course."_ There were more books in the series. _"Well, I got enough out of it anyway..."_ No way in hell would she be hunting down the sequels.

All that was left was for her to one last time lay it back in its hiding spot. Then she'd be done with it forever.

Irony was a cruel mistress, though.

The next morning, she lagged behind to slip it back under Blake's bed... and the door opened. She froze and looked up. _"Please be someone gullible like Ruby!"_

It was Blake. Of course it was Blake. If something was to go wrong, it _had_ to be the worst possible thing. Blake wasn't gullible and she'd know exactly what Weiss had just read.

"Weiss... what are you doing?" Blake stared down at her with a frown.

"I-I just dropped my favorite pen!" Weiss lied with a nervous grin. "C-come back here you!" She flailed her hands around under Blake's bed, trying to discard the book as she did. However, Blake stormed over, knelt down and grabbed Weiss's wrist, pulling her hand into view along with the damning book.

"Nice pen." Blake didn't stop Weiss when she pulled her wrist free. "I don't think it's yours, though."

"I-I... Um... B-Blake..." Weiss couldn't even think of where to begin. Her face was red and her heart was beating far too fast. She felt so guilty. "I'm sorry! P-please don't tell anyone I read it!" She shoved the book into Blake's hands and shot to her feet. She tried to dart past Blake, but one of the other girl's hands shot out and grabbed her arm.

"Why are you being so secretive about it? _Why_ did you steal my book?" Blake narrowed her eyes. She definitely wasn't happy.

"I-I didn't steal it! I-"

"Borrowed it without asking?" Blake shook her head. "And?"

"A-and?" Weiss was confused until she remembered she'd been asked two questions. "I-I can't have anyone know I read it! Someone like me reading something like that... I'd be laughed at! It would be a scandal!"

"Something like. . ." Blake scowled as she let the thought trail off. Weiss realized that now, on top of everything else, she'd offended Blake. It was a total disaster.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Weiss screwed her eyes shut, desperately hoping for forgiveness.

"Fine," Blake said tersely, tossing the book onto her bed and not looking at her.

"Huh?"

"I'll keep it a secret. Under one condition."

"C-condition?" Weiss's body sagged. Now she was being blackmailed by her teammate, it seemed. Wonderful. She jumped in surprise when Blake threw another book at her. _"Wh-. . . V-volume two?"_

"I'll keep you reading the first one a secret if you read the second one."

"Why?" Weiss was absolutely befuddled.

"Because I said so. Or else." Blake glared at her.

"OK! OK!" Weiss gave in. If all it took was reading another piece of trashy literature, then she supposed she was actually getting off easy. The only thing she had left to wonder was why had Blake come back in the first place.

She then watched as Blake went to the desk that sat between their beds and grabbed a notebook. When Blake walked by, Weiss was able to see that it was Yang's. _"Dammit, Yang! Of all the days to forget your stuff!"_ Apparently Blake had decided to do her partner a favor...

 **. . .**

And so, four days later, Weiss had torn through the book. Not because of her burning love for it, but because of her burning desire to be free. Fortunately it hadn't been too long and she was a fast reader. It hadn't even interfered with her schoolwork very much.

"Weiss!" Weiss jumped as Ruby just about shouted into her ear.

"Wh-what?" Weiss cringed, rubbing her ear.

"Me and Yang-"

 _"Yang and I..."_ Weiss mentally corrected, but said nothing aloud.

"-are going to challenge Jaune to a rematch! Wanna come with us?" Ruby offered. Weiss was confused for a moment. A rematch with Jaune? What in the world could _Jaune_ have bested them at? Oh, right, the board game.

"I'll... pass, thank you. You don't _need_ four players, right?"

"I guess not. Oh! Maybe Nora will play with us! _Nora's_ fun!"

"A-and I'm not?" Weiss scowled angrily at the implication.

"Eheheh... O-of course you a-"

Ruby was cut off as Yang snagged her cloak's hood. "Stop antagonizing the Ice Queen, sis. Let's go!"

And thus Weiss was left alone with Blake. Well, it was a good a time as any to get things over with. She slipped the book out of its hiding spot beneath her bed and walked over to Blake, who looked up as she approached.

"I'm done," Weiss announced, hoping that it would be the end of things with that.

"Sit." Blake gestured for Weiss to do so. Weiss sighed and sat down on the edge of Blake's bed, and the other girl sat up, holding herself up with one arm. "So?"

"So... what?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

Blake held her free hand out and Weiss handed her the book. "So... what did you think of it?"

"Honestly?" Weiss narrowed her eyes. Did Blake really want her to review the book she'd been blackmailed into reading? _"Fine then!"_ She seethed mentally. She felt so toyed with. "It's awful! It's barely more than smut and it's _certainly_ worthy of being called trash! Something like that can't be considered literature! I feel ashamed that I actually read it!"

"Oh..." Blake look down, seeming crestfallen after Weiss's harsh response. Weiss felt a pang of guilt. She'd been the one to do wrong in the first place and the only repercussion had been reading a book. Had she gone too far just then?

"U-um..." Weiss mumbled under her breath. She felt she should say something. Apologize perhaps?

But then Blake's face scrunched up and her lip curled angrily. She jumped off her bed and then got on her hands and knees. The next thing Weiss knew a new book had been thrown at her.

"Wh- _Another_ one?" Weiss gaped in horror.

"See how _ashamed_ you feel after that one."

"Why should I?" Weiss glared back.

"Because now I have twice as much ammo to use against you!" Blake snapped. Weiss winced. It was true. Her "punishment" had led to her reading a _second_ embarrassing book. As she tried to placate Blake, she also dug herself in deeper. Blake could trap her like this until Weiss decided she was willing to face the embarrassment or Blake decided to be merciful.

"Why are you acting like this?" Weiss had been content to just deal with reading a book at first, but now she felt Blake was just being nasty. She'd thought they were friends.

"Hmph." Blake just turned away from her and stormed out of the room. Weiss sighed. At least she didn't think Blake was going to say anything... so long as she continued to read the horrible books she was given.

"Ugh... Volume three." How many books were in the series? She was afraid to find out. "Please be the last one."

 **. . .**

 _'You can't do this to me!' she cried, grasping her love, looking into her glistening eyes that shone like diamonds._

" _Diamonds? Really?"_ Weiss sighed. It was oh so painfully cliché. The third volume, like the last two, was a horrible romance story about two women. It also seemed that the drama factor went up with each book. It was becoming almost unbearable.

 _'The war is coming too close! My family is leaving and I must go with them!'_

" _But you_ just _got permission to get married! You can't leave her!"_ Weiss furrowed her brow in frustration. How could she claim to be in love if something silly like a war or her family was enough to make her leave? Well, she supposed those weren't the _worst_ reasons... but...

Not that she actually cared of course.

"You seem... engrossed." Weiss jumped at the sound of Blake's voice.

"Hmph. Not at all. Not especially, anyway. I'm just trying to get through it." Weiss set the book down on the table she'd been sitting at. She'd sought out a quiet corner of the library where she hoped no one would find her. Blake had, but she assume Blake had been specifically looking for her.

"I don't suppose you're finding it any better than the last one..."

"No. It's just as bad. If anything, I _hate_ it even more than the last two!" Weiss crossed her arms. _"Wait, what are you doing? Being hostile only made things worse last time! Ugh! But she's making me angry!"_

And, just like last time, she saw Blake tense up. She saw the frustration build in her eyes.

" _Oh no, not again..."_ Weiss braced herself. Perhaps it wasn't too late to at least put an end to their current conversation so she could deal with it later. "I-if you don't mind..." Weiss reached for the book again, but Blake's hand shot out like a biting snake, snatching the book away.

"Fine then! I don't care anymore! J-just... just forget it!" Blake turned to stomp away.

"Wh-what?"

"Forget it!"

Weiss sat there dumbfounded. She'd been afraid of making things worse, and certainly she'd made Blake mad, but... was she free? Just like that? However, she felt that she'd taken care of one issue only to give birth to another...

 **. . .**

One day – one day was all it took for Weiss to realize she'd solved nothing. It was the worst realization. She... she had to know. She had to know how the book ended. She had no choice but to once again sneakily acquire Blake's book so she could read it. She'd do it in one go. She had no assignments due the next day, she'd spend all her time on it and stay up late if she had to. She'd get it done without having to risk putting it back and taking it again.

That had been her plan. She'd succeeded, too. No one had seen her take it, and no one had seen her put it back. And yet...

"So was it good?" Blake stood before her, arms crossed and an accusatory look on her face. Weiss just stood there dumbfounded and with arms limp. How? How had she been caught.

"I-I-" Weiss was at a loss for words. She'd fallen so low.

"You think I don't know when people touch my things? _Especially_ when I've caught you before?" Blake narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"Oh come on! Taking a book away from someone before they're done is even worse than forcing them to read it in the first place!" Weiss argued, trying for any tiny defense of her pride she could manage.

"Even if you hate the book?" Blake questioned her. "I've certainly put them down and walked away in the past. Haven't you?"

"W-well..." Weiss hung her head. She didn't want to lie, but the truth was going to bite her head. "O-once or twice..."

"So..."

"I didn't hate it that much, OK?" Weiss shouted, a little teary eyed at having been caught in her deception. "I was just mad at you for blackmailing me! I thought we were friends!" Finally, _finally_ Blake didn't look angry. She just looked sad, with no hint of rage or frustration behind her eyes.

"I... I was never going to say anything," Blake mumbled quietly.

"Huh?" Weiss blinked in surprise.

"I-I was a little annoyed that you went through my stuff without asking, so I figured I'd mess with you a little... but then..."

"Then I said something cruel and really made you mad." Weiss was able to piece the rest together. She felt so foolish. They'd _both_ made huge asses of themselves it seemed.

"Hurt... mad... yeah..." Blake said quietly and nodded. "If you thought that about what I was reading, it made me wonder what you must think about _me_ for reading it."

"I-I didn't mean for you to take it that personally. I-I... didn't mean hardly anything I said, actually." Which was of course awful in its own right.

"I... I'd just managed to get you to stop hating me once, and then... I really overreacted." Blake rubbed her arm nervously.

"Hate?" Weiss's eyes went wide. "You'd have to read something _way_ worse to make me hate you! And you ran away so fast that night back then that I barely had time to process what had happened. And by the time we found you, well, you remember what I said. Point is, I never quite got around to hating you."

"O-oh. That's... that's good." Blake chuckled, looking quite relieved. "So, um, then what did you really think?"

"Oh, it's still awful literature. Horribly full of cliches. But... it has a way of sucking you in and not letting go, I'll admit. There's just... always something happening. I can't call it _boring_." Weiss would never admit she'd kind of liked it. "Still, I'm glad to be done with them."

"The fourth one came out yesterday." And suddenly Weiss just stopped. There was _more_? How was that possible? After the way the third had ended she'd been positive the story was over! But... what if...? Her hands clenched into fists and she bit her lip, mind racing.

" _No! No, no, no! We're done!"_ But it seemed it was a little too obvious what she really thought.

"You want to know, don't you?" Blake asked teasingly. Weiss looked up to see a smile spreading on the black-haired girl's face.

"N-no!" Weiss denied it in a less than believable manner.

"Weiss. There have been enough lies." Blake stared her down hard. Weiss shrunk under her gaze guiltily.

"Well... j-just... a little... yes." She fidgeted and blushed in embarrassment at her admission.

"I'll go pick it up tomorrow. Want me to get you your own copy?" Blake quickly gained a most mischievous smirk.

"I-I-..." Weiss couldn't possibly say yes! It was too humiliating! Too shameful! She was an _heiress_!

"Um, does it bother you?" Blake's smirk faded at Weiss's hesitation. "I-I don't want to get carried away again and force it on you."

"Does... what bother me?"

"Well, the main characters. You know, how they're... women. I mean, it's a romance novel, and..."

"O-oh..." Weiss gulped in realization. "Well, a lot of things bothered me, but, um, th-that wasn't one of them." Their eyes met for one, awkwardly long moment. One or both of them gave the slightest twitch, breaking them out of their sudden stupor and giving birth to raging blushes on their cheeks.

"S-so... I-I'll go get the books tomorrow then." Blake coughed and cleared her throat, looking away and over her shoulder at nothing in particular.

"Y-yes! You do that!" Weiss stood stiffly at attention, addressing the nearby... wall. Neither seemed to have it in them to look at each other in that moment.

 **. . .**

"All right, they're gone..." Weiss sighed. Soon, she'd at least be able to stop theorizing about smutty books and just know what happened. The sooner she could get it out of her head, the better.

"Good!" Blake produced a bag from where she'd hidden it under her bed.

"You know, I might not hate _you,_ but I do hate what you're doing to me. I _used_ to be respectable," Weiss huffed. "Now I feel like a horny teenager..."

"What?" Blake raised a concerned eyebrow.

". . . I used to be respectable. . ." Weiss groaned, knowing there was no taking that back.

"Don't worry, WEiss..." Blake sat down next to Weiss on her bed. "As a fellow, horny teenager, _I_ still respect you."

"Ugh, _shut up._ " Weiss massaged her temples. "Anyway, how much was my copy?"

"Not much, why?"

"Well I have to pay you back. It's not fair if the rich girl makes her friend spend money on her. I wouldn't be caught dead buying that kind of book, but I also wouldn't be caught dead not paying you back!" Weiss explained.

"I don't want your money, Weiss."

"Well, I want you to want my money!"

" _I_ want you to want _me._ " Blakes retort had Weiss choking in surprise while Blake did her best not to burst out laughing.

"Wh-wh-wh-"

"Sorry, sorry. "

"That was a _Yang_ joke! You should be ashamed!" Weiss shouted and tore her copy of the book out of Blake's grasp. "Ugh, now where am I going to hide this... this... _contraband_?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Blake said. "And, um, I'm glad you're reading it with me."

"Are you?"

"Yeah. It's nice to... share it with someone. You know, just because. It's nice to know that we can do this, even after... what happened." Blake fidgeted.

"Well, and this might sound strange, if by 'what happened' you mean the time you ran away, I'm glad that happened, in a way. It always seemed like something was missing when it came to you. For the most part I knew who Ruby and Yang were, but you... It turned out I really didn't know you. Then, that night, I realized that, if that was really who you were, then I was OK with it... and that I was _glad_ to know. You were worth knowing... you know?"

"No. Try saying 'know' a few more times, maybe then I'll get it."

". . ." Weiss just stared at her agape. She'd just bared her feelings, a rare showing on her part, and _that_ was what Blake said?

"Thanks, Weiss..." Blake kicked her feet and stared at the floor. "On that note, I bet there's a bit more to learn about you."

"Well, probably. I'm not the most open person, after all. I assure you, though, it's nothing exciting. Lots of stuffy, aristocratic nonsense..."

"Maybe." Blake shrugged. "But still... I'm looking forward to it."

And suddenly, Blake leaned to one side until she was against Weiss's shoulder.

"Uh... umm... Blake..." Weiss gulped nervously. _"Heart... what are you doing? You're beating awful hard right now..."_

"Yes?" Blake said softly.

"I can't help but notice that we're now touching," Weiss pointed out. Blake simply nodded, and then suddenly reached up and pulled off her bow, revealing her normally hidden cat ears. "And... now you're removing your bow." Another nod. It was at that moment that Weiss could not help herself, and found herself in need of relieving some of the sudden, overwhelming tension besetting her. "And now... you're taking off your clothes."

Blake shot back upright, shooting Weiss an astonished look. "N-no I'm not!"

"Ah, w-well, it was worth a shot..." Weiss chuckled awkwardly, averting her eyes. _"Somehow, that didn't help as much as I'd hoped... shocking."_

"Hm..." Blake quickly calmed down. She then lifted one of long, toned legs up.

 _"No more than anyone else's around here..."_ Weiss reminded herself.

Blake proceeded to take off one of her shoes and toss it aside. "Well, I'd have hated to make you a liar."

"Oh, well, very kind of you." Weiss did her best to regain her composure and threw on an amused smile. "I ap- OHGOD!"

In a burst of motion, Blake threw herself on top of Weiss, pinning her down on her bed.

"You know, Weiss, it kinda seemed like we were flirting just now."

"O-oh, well... What can I say? Those books put all kinds of weird ideas in my head..." Weiss felt sweat running down her face. What was Blake doing?

"Weird?" Blake questioned, her grip on Weiss's wrists tightening slightly, though not enough to hurt.

"Or, well... just... _ideas_..." Weiss amended nervously.

"Yeah?" And with no further warning, Blake swiftly leaned in and pressed her lips against Weiss's. She held it for a moment, allowing Weiss to realize that it was really happening. "Ideas like that?"

"Did you just... me... kiss... just...?" Weiss blinked. Maybe she still needed a moment.

"Yes. So?" Blake had a cocky little smirk on her lips. Seeing that was enough to spur Weiss into action.

"No."

"Um..." That shocked Blake right out of her reveling. "Th-then-" Her grip on Weiss loosened.

Weiss's arms shot up to grab Blake's shoulders and she flipped the girl onto her back. "Because a Schnee is always on top!" This time, she led the kiss. "This is far more accurate!"

"Oh yeah?" Blake grinned. "Well I'm a wild animal!" She once again turned the tables, positioning herself back on top of Weiss. She went in for a third kiss, but Weiss grabbed her face.

"Now, now. You shouldn't talk about yourself like tha- AH!" In another attempt to flip them over... Weiss flipped them right onto the floor.

After a moment, Blake looked over at Weiss and seductively dragged a finger down her cheek. "You know... being on the floor was in some of _my_ ideas..."

"You don't say..."

* * *

 **She did say.**

 **Honestly, I'm not a huge fan of this idea, but it was the best I could come up with at the time. I think it's amusing, but kinda... lacking. I do like the ending I came up with and also what happens next...  
**

* * *

 **Bonus:**

The door flew open while they were still on the floor, arms and legs entangled.

"WHOA!" It was Yang. Soon, they two felt themselves yanked off the floor. "Break it up! I thought you two were past this!"

Blake shot a glare, but it was directed at Weiss. "You better hold on tight before I RIP OUT HER EYES!" Blake kicked at Weiss, though she missed.

"Oh, because _I'm_ in the wrong!" Weiss spat back.

"What is wrong with you two?" Yang tightened her grip on them.

"Stop fighting!" Ruby whined from behind them.

"She stole my ribbon and called me a coward! She said if I'm gonna hide I might as well just disappear!" Blake struggled in vain against Yang's iron grip.

"Weiss! How could you say that?" Yang's eyes turned red immediately.

"That's so mean!" Ruby was quite upset.

"Yeah? Well that's only because she said my father was the worst tyrant ever born and that she wished the White Fang had gotten him!" Weiss fired back. "Only a coward says something like that!"

"Blake! The hell?" Yang turned her attention on Blake now while Ruby just gasped in horror.

"And then _she_ said that animals should shut up and not talk about things they _can't understand_!" Blake argued in turn.

"Oh come on, Weiss! That's low!" Yang chastised Weiss.

"Can we be friends now?" Ruby begged them desperately.

"Y-yeah? Well... she said I should just get my rich girl ass out of Beacon before I... rip my stupid... skirt..." Weiss began to lose steam.

"Dude!" Ruby complained, scowling at Blake.

"That's it? Kinda weak..." Blake shook her head.

"Well I'm _sorry_! You're the oppressed minority; you had it easy!" Weiss scoffed and crossed her arms.

Yang's eyes quickly became confused and returned to their normal, violet hue. "Wait, what happened?" Her arms slackened slightly.

"It's fine, Yang. Put us down," Weiss told her.

"You really thought we were fighting?" Blake smirked in amusement.

"Well you were rolling around on the floor! What else was I supp- Oohhhhhhh..." Yangs eyes widened in realization. "Wow..."

"I'm confused," Ruby chimed in from the back row.

"Hey Rubes, let's go hang out with Nora!" Yang said hastily and began ushering her sister out.

"But we just got back!" But Yang insisted, dragging her physically out of the room. "Blake! Weiss! I'm being kidnapped! Hel-" And the door slammed shut.

"Nora! Hang out with us and we'll give you pancakes!" They faintly heard through the door.

"PANCAAAAAKES!" Was the over-excited reply.

"Damn. Now I want pancakes." Blake sighed.

"Aw, but you're sweeter than any pancake," Weiss assured her as she attempted to straighten her hair.

"Yes, but how does that help me?"

"Well... what about me?"

"Eh, you're all right." Blake shrugged. Weiss glared at her intensely for that, causing Blake to clear her throat anxiously. "So, uh, where were we? I believe you were taking your clothes off..."

"Nice try."

"Worth a shot..."

* * *

 **Always is.**

 **Til' next time!**


End file.
